L'effet Dumbledore
by Lilou0803
Summary: Pauvre Severus ! Il y a des jours ou être l'homme de confiance de Dumbledore peut devenir vraiment pesant… Et le résultat peut s'avérer pour le moins surprenant ! OS.


Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

N/A : Petit "pètage de câble" (pour moi et pour Severus) mais ça fait du bien, parfois ! :)

* * *

**L'effet Dumbledore**  
** …**

—C'est vous qui devrez me tuer Severus !

L'homme en noir émit un hoquet de stupéfaction et se retourna lentement vers le vieux mage, l'observant d'un air perplexe. Un long silence s'installa, brisé seulement par l'étrange claquement que produisait Fumseck le phénix en donnant des coups de bec dans un os de seiche.

—Vous voulez que je le fasse maintenant ? Interrogea Rogue d'un ton chargé d'ironie. « Ou souhaitez-vous que je vous accorde quelques instants pour composer une épitaphe ? »

_Non mais ça va pas bien la tête… Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend au vieux ? Y'en a marre à la fin de ces conneries ! Seize ans que ça dure… Je l'aurai payé cher mon tatouage à la noix ! Merde ! Et protège Harry par ci, et protège Drago par là, et prête le serment inviolable, et espionne l'autre psychopathe au risque de te faire torturer à mort s'il se doute de quelque chose, et comme si ça suffisait pas, maintenant, tue-moi ! Ben voyons, rien que ça ! Et puis quoi encore ? _  
_Eh, oh ! Il faudrait voir à arrêter les frais là, papi ! Je ne suis pas une machine ! Je commence à en avoir raz la baguette de me taper encore et toujours tout le sale boulot ! Jouer au prof tordu et sadique, au collègue bougon, passe encore, ça peut même parfois être amusant. Espionner et tromper l'ennemi, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et je suis doué pour ça. Mais devenir un assassin, c'est une autre paire de boutons de manchettes ! Je n'ai que trente-six ans, moi, je voudrais bien profiter un peu de la vie sans risquer de la perdre à chaque instant, zut ! Déjà que je marche sur un fil avec le sadique, je voudrais pas en plus me retrouver avec les aurors aux fesses !_

_Il s'est jamais demandé, le vieux schnock, si j'avais pas envie d'autre chose que de toujours me demander de quel côté le coup va partir ? Je ne sais pas, moi, de m'éclater un peu pour changer, de rigoler avec des copains, d'aller me souler la gueule de temps en temps ou de m'envoyer en l'air avec Narcissa Malfoy à l'occasion, ça la changerait de son abruti de blondinet qui n'a de rigide que sa « psycho », tiens! Bon d'accord je suis toujours amoureux de Lily, mais ça n'empêche pas… Je suis un homme, bordel ! Et puis t'as quand même pas été capable de me la conserver bien longtemps ma Lily, Mage de mes deux ! Même pas capable d'essayer une bague sans se flinguer la main… Mais bon sang de balai, qu'est ce que tu nous rabâchais sans arrêt quand on était mômes et que t'étais pas encore gâteux : « ne-jamais-manipuler-un-objet-suspect-sans-vérifier-d'abord-qu'il-n'est-pas-enchanté » !_  
_Et le petit Potter, hein, parlons-en! Il sert à quoi celui-là ? Aussi crétin que son père, tout juste bon à cramer des fonds de chaudrons et à se pavaner sur son balai de compète ! Et dire que c'est pour ça que j'ai gâché ma vie !_

_Marre, marre, marre, à la fin ! Allez-vous faire foutre, toi et l'autre tordu. C'est décidé, je plaque tout et je pars sous les cocotiers. Je vais enfin pouvoir bronzer, me faire couper les cheveux et me trouver une mignonne petite Moldue qui n'aura jamais entendu parler de sorcellerie, et si on a des petits, je m'arrangerai pour leur jeter un sort afin qu'ils naissent Crakmols, comme ça je serai enfin tranquille !_

Dumbledore le regardait d'un air amusé. Dans sa stupéfaction à l'annonce d'une telle énormité, il avait laissé tomber pendant un instant le masque habituel de statue de cire derrière lequel il cachait ses émotions et l'expression de son visage ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

—Oh, nous ne sommes pas pressés, répondit le vieux mage en souriant. J'imagine que l'occasion se présentera le moment venu… Non je ne suis pas devenu sénile, mon garçon, et si vous y réfléchissez un peu, vous finirez par admettre vous-même que c'est l'unique solution. La seule pour que Voldemort vous fasse définitivement confiance. Le sourire du vieux mage s'accentua devant l'air éberlué de son jeune acolyte. « Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas subitement devenu un legilimens d'élite, mais j'espère que vous cachez mieux vos émotions devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Si vous aviez pu voir votre tête ! » Termina t-il avec un petit rire.

Vexé, Rogue se renfrogna aussitôt.

—Si mourir ne vous gêne pas, lança t-il d'un ton rude, pourquoi ne pas laisser Drago se charger de vous tuer ?

—L'âme de ce garçon n'est pas encore trop abîmée, assura Dumbledore. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit ravagée à cause de moi.

Le visage de Severus faillit se colorer d'indignation.

—Et mon âme à moi, Dumbledore ? La mienne ?

—Vous seul pouvez savoir si le fait d'aider un vieil homme à échapper à la douleur et à l'humiliation affectera votre âme, répondit-il. Je vous demande cette grande et unique faveur, Severus, car la mort vient à moi aussi sûrement que les Canons de Chudley arriveront dernier du championnat cette année. Je dois vous avouer que je préfèrerais une sortie rapide et indolore plutôt que longue et répugnante si, par exemple, Greyback ou cette chère Bellatrix s'en mêlaient… Vous savez mieux que moi ce dont ils sont capables. Il avait le ton léger mais ses yeux bleus transperçaient Rogue comme si l'âme dont il s'agissait lui était visible.  
Après un très long moment, le jeune sorcier acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Dumbledore parut satisfait.

—Merci Severus…

Le susnommé sortit du bureau en claquant la porte et en grommelant entre ses dents. Ne sachant plus très bien où il allait.

_Grande et unique faveur… Tu parles! Encore une fois je me suis laissé embobiner par tes belles paroles, vieille canaille! Et cette fois-ci, en plus, je suis pratiquement certain d'y laisser ma peau… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? OK, j'ai été Mangemort pendant quelques mois, mais je me suis repris, ça aurait pu être pire, je n'ai jamais tué personne, contrairement à d'autres, même si certains hélas sont morts par la faute des renseignements que TU m'as fait transmettre à Voldemort… _

Il s'immobilisa soudain, l'oreille aux aguets, avant de pivoter sur place dans un envol de cape du plus bel effet.

—**Potter ! **Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

—Je… Le professeur Dumbledore…

—Dumbledore ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai que vous faites partie de ses chouchous, vous aussi… Pauvre garçon ! Bon, allez-y, ne le faites pas attendre. Et il tourna les talons.  
L'air éberlué, Harry le regardait s'éloigner sans oser amorcer un mouvement. Rogue était-il subitement devenu fou ? Alors qu'il pensait avoir vécu la surprise de sa vie, il reçut le coup de grâce, qui faillit le faire s'étrangler. Le professeur jeta sans même se retourner :

—Cinquante points pour Griffondor !

**FIN**


End file.
